


Forgive Me

by CyanideSuicide



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSuicide/pseuds/CyanideSuicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Oneshot]. This piece was inspired by Victor's Piano Solo in the film Corpse Bride (Link if you would like to listen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yOCZ5K1vxCQ ).<br/>Frank is tormented every day by the commands he is given - can an angelic looking boy save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me

The hazy velvet blue of the sky shimmered through the gaps in the dense trees, the warm softness of the midsummers sun lightly tickling the skin of the small, pale boy sat in amongst the shrubbery adjacent to the riverbank. To the forest, this young man was no stranger, for Frank had ventured to the same spot every day for the past fortnight. As he had every previous day, Frank was staring intently through a small gap in the bright leaves, through which he could see another boy, dressed fully in black and sketching on the side of the stream. The boy must have only been about 17, the same age as Frank. He had not once noticed Frank watching him, and sat hunched over his drawing as usual, seemingly oblivious to the rest of the world.

"Kill him." They commanded.  
Frank cowered where he was sitting on the forest floor.  
"No, please.." He whimpered, but they refused.  
"Kill him. Now." They snarled viciously, and Frank reluctantly got to his feet, his hands shaking. He pushed his way through the bush which was shielding him from the view of the boy who was sitting a little further down the bank.

He moved gracefully between the thick, gnarled trees, barely creating a sound as he crept through the dense forestry. The only sounds which could be heard were the soft melodies of the gushing water of the glittering blue stream and the rustling of the clustered green leaves on the trees as the wind glided between them. 

To Frank this had been such a peaceful place, somewhere he could truly relax amongst the glory of nature. Until the order had come along, that was.

It was only when he stepped on a fallen twig a few feet away from the young man that said man looked up from his sketchbook and noticed Frank's presence. Frank had never been this close to him before, he had never seen his full beauty. And he was startled by how beautiful he truly was.

Frank gasped softly, his eyes gazing over the other man's features. His shiny, ebony hair framed his face perfectly and hung almost at his shoulders, and his beautiful, pale skin highlighted his high cheekbones. His deep set eyes were hazel with flecks of gold and framed with dark lashes, and his lips were full and pink. Frank had never seen such beauty in his life. He didn't even realise that he had stopped moving, one leg still hovering in front of him where he had been walking.

After a few seconds the other man began to bite his lip as he became increasingly anxious as Frank continued to stare at him.

"H-Hi.." The boy stammered, closing his sketchbook and staring up at the stranger who had seemingly appeared from thin air. Frank blinked a few times, realising that he had been motionless for quite some time.

"Hello." He replied softly. His heart was racing and he was near to gasping for breath. He knew his orders, but how could he kill something so perfect?

The boy gave a small smile, hesitantly standing and taking a few steps towards Frank. To say he was intrigued by Frank would be an understatement. He would rarely see anyone out there by the riverbank, and nobody had ever approached him there before. It didn't help that he thought Frank was unbelievably gorgeous, and that the air of mystery which surrounded Frank only made him more appealing.

"I'm Gerard." He smiled as he stepped closer.  
"F-Frank" He managed to stutter back, overwhelmed by the beauty of Gerard's smile. His heart wouldn't stop fluttering, and he wished it would stop. He knew he would be punished for not carrying out orders. But... He wondered if maybe Gerard was worth the punishment.

"Were you drawing?" Frank asked. He was unsure of where he was taking the conversation, but he wanted to put off making his decision for as long as he could, and after all, he had always wondered what Gerard was doing by the riverbank.  
Gerard rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, yeah... Just sketching."  
"Can I see?" Frank asked, and Gerard hesitated. "Please.." Frank added with a smile, and Gerard went to hand over his sketchbook. As he did so, their hands touched, and although Frank hated clichés, he couldn’t help but think that there was some sort of spark, a kind of electricity which ran through him from Gerard’s touch. He knew Gerard felt it too, because he moved his hand away pretty quickly and blushed.

Gerard’s drawing was dark, but beautiful. It depicted a scene much like the forest which they were standing in, however it had an edge to it. The trees in the image seemed to claw at the lone figure curled up by the riverbank, and the bark of the tree trunks were distorted into evil faces. Each fine pencil stroke seemed to add to the horror and loneliness which screamed out of the drawing, and Frank felt an odd clenched feeling in his chest as he wondered if Gerard truly felt that way, if this beautiful angelic boy was hurting inside.

"Wow... You’re really talented." Frank whispered in awe, and Gerard’s face flushed once again. He wondered whether to ask the boy about the sorrow etched into the drawing, but decided against it. He handed the pad back to Gerard, taking another step closer to him so that they were merely a couple of inches apart. Their eyes met for a split second and Gerard looked away, embarrassed. Without thinking, Frank cupped his hand under Gerard’s chin, lightly guiding his face back to look at Frank's, and leaned in until their lips met.

Their lips touched so lightly that if their eyes had been closed they may not have even realised they had kissed, but both of their heart rates increased dramatically and the touch left them wanting more. Gerard pressed his lips to Frank’s again, adding more pressure this time, and their eyes fluttered closed. Frank’s arm wound itself around Gerard’s waist, pulling him closer, and Gerard tangled one hand in Frank’s hair, and placed the other on the small of his back. Their lips fit each other perfectly, and to them both it felt as though there was nothing else around them, they could only feel each other.

Suddenly Gerard spluttered and they both pulled apart. A drop of blood rolled down Gerard's chin from the corner of his lips, glistening vivid red in the light of the sunset, and he shot Frank and pleading look, a knife jutting out of his chest at an odd angle.  
"Forgive me." Frank begged as Gerard's body slumped to the ground, eyes wide and lifeless.

Frank had never been able to win against the voices in his head which commanded him to kill.


End file.
